Kiss of A Rebel
by AngelOfPreformance21
Summary: St. Cyr has an eldest daughter who is forced into servitude to Chauvelin. Chance lends a hand when she meets Armand St. Just during an ambush. Chauvelin keeps this daughter on a leash so will she be able to escape and flee to England?
1. Chapter 1

"Victoria; come away from the windows. We don't want any regime solders to spot us" mother warned. "What did we do to put us in this situation" I asked, closing the shutters. "The tribunal goes after any and all aristocrats. Now; we have to wait until later tonight and then we can take the passage out of here that Sir Blakeney arranged" my mother replied. "I just don't want this to be the end of us" I commented, sitting down to help my little sister, Mara with her sewing. "Sir Percy made the arrangement in secret and we will join them in England" my father answered. "And once we get to England; we might be able to introduce you and Mara to more proper gentlemen" my mother added as she sat down with her cup of tea.

The day was peaceful but I still had a trouble feeling. I had no idea how right my feeling was until at sunset; I heard the clattering of wheels and the thunderous hoof beats of horses. "Scatter" my father instructed as we blew out all the candles and hurried to hide. I heard a very commanding voice say "This is where the letter said the St. Cyr family was hiding. Be certain we capture all four." I quickly got under my bed and stayed as quiet as I could as I heard the door break down and the stomping of the solder's boots downstairs. '_Mara'_ I thought, realizing she was downstairs in a cabinet. Just then; I heard her cry and I knew the solders had found her. "That is one; now find the others" the commanding voice instructed.

It didn't seem like any time that the solders soon found my parents. I had so far eluded the guards. "Chauvelin; if the eldest child is in here, she is sneaky" I heard a guard say. "Well then; I shall find her myself. All four will lose their heads to the guillotine" the commanding voice now called Chauvelin replied. I heard his footsteps come up the stairs and start walking around. "Come out my dear; no use in fighting. Join your family or I could just kill them on the spot and save you for the guillotine" Chauvelin taunted. I whimpered silently but he somehow must have heard me because the next thing I knew; the bed was turned over and I was looking into the cold eyes of Citizen Chauvelin; the Republic's most hated right hand. He pulled my hands in front of me and tied them as he whispered with a smug expression on his face "Hello Lady St. Cyr; it's time to go."

He forced me out of the house and to the cart and threw me in with the rest of my family. I had no idea where we would be taken to or how long we would have before being guillotined. I saw a jail and we were forced out of the car and into the jail. When the guards left us in the cell; my father looked out the barred window and said "Victoria; if you and Mara should live then find a way to get to England and let Sir Blakeney care for you. Do whatever you must to survive." "Yes papa" I replied as I huddled into a corner with Mara for what could very well be the last time.

When morning came; Papa and I watched through the barred window as mother and Mara were executed by the guillotine. I knew either later today or tomorrow; it would be me and papa on the scaffold. Papa looked at me and said "Victoria; I know you may not like what I am about to suggest but I need you to offer your services to Chauvelin however he sees fit." "Even if it means as a" but I stopped myself. "Yes Victoria even if it means prostitution. I know you don't want that but it may be the only way to save you from _la guillotine_" papa replied. "Okay papa" I replied. "Be strong baby and I pray you might have a prosperous life if you manage to leave France" he told me, holding me close and I fell to my knees in tears.

I had no idea what hour it was but Chauvelin's main solders, Mercier and Copeau arrived, chained me and my father and forced us out of the cell and out into the scorching sun. We were marched up to the scaffold and forced to our knees in front of the guards holding us. "Well; the Marquis St. Cyr and Lady Victoria St. Cyr; time for heads to fall. Which of you is first" Chauvelin asked before grabbing me. "Wait Citizen Chauvelin; I might be of use to you however it may please you" I pleaded. He looked at me and said "Mercier; hold on to Lady St. Cyr." Mercier nodded and grabbed my arm while Copeau had already put my father in the guillotine. I started to cry, seeing my father's head resting below the Regime's blade of, what they called justice and I would soon be prisoner to this cold regime.

Chauvelin looked at me after a moment and said "I want you to prove your loyalty to me Lady St. Cyr." "How" I asked, fighting the urge to spit in Chauvelin's face. "You must release the rope to execute father" Chauvelin replied with a smirk of satisfaction. "I can't kill my father" I pleaded. "Victoria; need I remind you that I can change my mind and have you in the guillotine. You belong to me now sweetheart" Chauvelin replied, walking up to me and stroking my neck. He pushed me toward where the executioner stood and placing my hands on the tied rope and I cried out "Forgive me papa!"

"Do as you are asked Victoria. I forgive you; just keep your promise you made to me" papa instructed. I nodded and under Chauvelin's gaze, I released the rope and watched the blade fall upon my father's neck. "Good girl Victoria. Now; if you'll come with me and we will discuss your new assignments" Chauvelin instructed. "Yes sir" I answered as he grabbed my arm and led me off the scaffold. I had no idea what I was about to be in for.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood in the empty room, watching my father's body and head be thrown in to a coffin next to my mother and Mara's coffins. '_God's speed on the journey to paradise'_ I prayed, closing the shutter and changing into the new uniform Chauvelin had requested I wear. When I was dressed; I heard a knock at the door and I said "You may enter." It was Chauvelin's solder, Mercier and he asked "Citizen Chauvelin wishes to know if you are ready to meet with him for your first assignments?" "Do I have a choice" I hissed in reply, turning to face him.

"Temper my dear girl, most unbecoming of a lady such as yourself" Mercier replied, leering at me as he gestured for me to follow him. "I could cost you your job and maybe your life if you mess with me" I threatened as he led me to Chauvelin's office. He knocked and Chauvelin shouted "Enter!" I opened the door as Mercier left and Chauvelin turned around to look at me, also leering at me as I stood in front of his desk. "You were wise to choose to serve me Lady St. Cyr and I intend to use your talents to gather information by whatever means and whatever skills you don't have; we will work on. The more information you gather, the better I might pay you. You will also reside in the empty flat next to me" Chauvelin replied.

"I swear to God one day Chauvelin that I will make you pay for making me kill my father and for the arrest and murder of my family. I will haunt you until the day you could find yourself in _la_ guillotine" I vowed. "You don't scare me Victoria but remember; disappoint me and I will not hesitate to have you guillotined so that you may join your treasonous family" Chauvelin replied. "My father nor my mother would never have committed treason and my little sister was only ten. She had no clue what that word even meant. She didn't deserve to die" I shouted, raising my hand to strike him but he grabbed my hand easily.

"Your soul belongs to me now Victoria and I suggest you remember that. Also remember that any slight mishap and I will change your assignments. Is that clear" he asked, coming so close that I could feel him breathing on my neck in a seductive manner. "Perfectly" I replied, scared of his power. "Good and just to tell you as well; it was your father I was really after. He threatened the lives of all nobility. He was double crossing his own people. Oh; I know you may find this hard to believe but I speak the truth my dear. Shall I prove it to you" he asked, going to his desk.

He pulled out a bunch of letters and laid them before me. Hesitantly; I picked them up and sure enough; each was in my papa's hand. I was in such shock as I read each letter until I threw the letters back on Chauvelin's desk and said "I still stand by my family and that is a bond you will never understand. My father may have committed treason but was devoted to mama, to me, and to Mara." He just looked at me and said "Get to the jail and prepare this next list of prisoners to be executed" as he held out a scroll. "Yes Chauvelin" I replied, taking the scroll that he had held out and left his office. _'Please free me from this unmerciful servitude to the Regime. Let there be some silver lining to the dark clouds of this predicament'_ I prayed, walking down the street toward the jail just as the carts arrived. I choked back a sob, remembering how moments ago I had stood by my father with my hands tied in front of me and people pelting us with rocks.

When I walked in; every aristocrat looked at me in shock that I was alive but I knew in my heart that with me in this uniform; they would think me a traitor to them. I finally pushed all thoughts out of me head and called the names of those that were on the list. Soon as they were out; I ran out of the jail and returned to my flat. When I got there; I locked the windows and doors before changing out of the uniform and into sleeping clothes and I grabbed my handkerchief before collapsing on the bed in a mess of tears. Was there any hope of freedom? I could only pray for now but I had no clue what was to come or the unexpected path it would lead me on.


	3. Chapter 3

It had now been five weeks since I entered into my imprisonment as a regime spy. I felt horrid for sending my own people to the guillotine. Still; I was trying to keep my promise to my papa of serving but there were times I wish I had been guillotined. For the past several days; strange things had been coming about like flash fires and more recently; prisoners escaped when the jailers claimed they saw the ghost of Julius Ceaser. I hadn't been in the jail that night but I heard the guards get chewed out of that incident.

Today though; the village square was ambushed by a bunch of masked men. Mercier, Copeau and I tried to fend them off as much as possible but they got better of us. That's how Mercier and Copeau ended up getting tied up and I was still trying to fight but two in the black masks threw me in an empty wooden coffin but for one moment; I saw one in a scarlet mask looked at me in an almost suspicious way before he and the others that followed him left.

I don't know how much time had passed before we heard Chauvelin shout "You idiots!" He untied them and asked "Where is Victoria?" "Down here in the coffin" I called. He got me out just as the leader of the regime arrived. "Citizen Robespierre" we all acknowledged. Robespierre was most displeased that this mysterious man known only as 'The Scarlet Pimpernel' was managing to outsmart us. He was going on about the last diversion when 123 geese were released when we heard a rough voice say "Nobody ever caught the blind old goose woman, did they?" An ugly old man appeared and introduced himself as a Belgian spy named Graphan. It was decided that Graphan would assist us in the hunt for this elusive Scarlet Pimpernel.

Chauvelin turned to me and said "Victoria; new prisoner came in today, a Marie Grosholtz. You are to watch her tonight. I believe the Pimpernel might try to rescue her. See if you can either get information or his real identity." "I will do all I can sir" I replied, taking my weapon and heading off to the tavern before I would relieve the jailer tonight. I was curious thought about the man in the scarlet mask. He had looked at me briefly with pity but had decided I had gone dark.

I had my supper before going to the jail to watch Marie but I felt off. I figured something had been wrong with my food because I was nauseated. During one episode; I was forced to leave my post but when I had returned; I saw the same masked men from earlier today. "Sire; a guard" one shouted. "Hold; I bare you no ill feelings if you're the Scarlet Pimpernel" I replied, showing the very flower on a bracelet I wore under the sleeve of my uniform. "You are surely a spy for Chauvelin" the leader replied.

"Please; I need you help monsieur`. Chauvelin is holding me prisoner. He made me a spy. I would do anything to be free" I replied. One of the men in the black masks looked at me and said "She really doesn't seem the type to willingly become a spy sire." "Monsieur` Pimpernel; Chauvelin murdered my family, took my life away" I pleaded. They talked a moment and the Pimpernel asked "How willing are you to betray Chauvelin?" "I will do anything you ask of me" I replied. "Very well then and we will help you. We give our promise. I want you to continue acting like nothing has come about. Lie to Chauvelin about tonight and then take guard tomorrow night. You will be rescued along with Miss Grosholtz as long as you manage to keep up with us on the way down to Michelon. I must ask though that you bring a change of clothes as we will need to destroy your uniform to make Chauvelin think you were attacked and died" the Pimpernel replied.

"Very well Monsieur`; I will be ready and I than you kindly" I replied. The others were talking to Marie and then I was instructed to wait for a letter bearing the stamp of the very flower that brought about this mysterious shadow's name. When I received the note; I would get Marie out of the cell and wait whatever they planned to release into the jail to evacuate it. When at last the Pimpernel and his followers were gone; Marie came to the door and asked "Why are you so willing to betray Citizen Chauvelin?"

I hesitated a moment before I asked "Can I swear you to secrecy?" "Of course" she replied. Slowly; I took my necklace that I kept in my pocket and held it up as I asked "Does this crest look familiar?" She looked at it carefully and replied "Yes; it's the crest of the St. Cyr family but how did you come across it? I thought all of the St. Cyr family had been sent to the guillotine." "Not all" I answered, stepping into the cell and held the light up to my face. She looked at me and was in shock as she asked "How did you halt your own execution and how did you end up with the regime?"

"The night before my mother and little sister were executed; my parents made me promise to do whatever it took to live. After they were dead; my papa told me to offer my services to Chauvelin and do whatever he asked of me. To swear my allegiance; he forced me to release the rope to execute my father. I hated myself for doing that. I still can't let go of the guilt" I replied. That night; I struck a friendship with Marie and she told me of her love of art. We ended up talking most of the night and we could only pray that the escape tomorrow night would be the start of a new life and a chance to forget all that had happened. The only thing I didn't count on would be the complication that would follow.

Armand's P.O.V

Everything had been going according to plan since Percy had first become the Scarlet Pimpernel and the rest of his friends became the league. I had to ask to join but I had to swear not to tell my sister, Margruite, who was Percy's wife now. Over the last five weeks; we had managed to free several prisoners and get them out of France. Today; we boldly started a street fight with the three soldiers in the village. What I found odd was one of those three soldiers was a female with a surprising ability to fight. Hal and Ben overpowered her while the rest of us took care of the other two before we quickly left.

That night; we were going to rescue Marie Grosholtz from the jail and there was not a guard in sight. While we were filling Marie in on the plan; we kept hearing vomiting and then footsteps. It was that same guard that Hal and Ben had taken down but she stopped us and presented our symbol on a bracelet she was wearing. Percy finally said "You are surely a spy for Chauvelin." She pleaded for our help, explaining that she too was actually Chauvelin's prisoner and that he had murdered her family. Percy didn't seem to believe her until I finally said that she didn't seem the type and that I believed her. At last; she was given her instructions and then we left to go back into hiding until tomorrow night.

When we were back in headquarters; I thought about that female guard. Something felt different about her like I had seen her before. I knew now that figuring out who she was would be on my mind. I had no clue that tomorrow night would be the start of more than I could have ever imagined being involved in.


End file.
